


夏日恋曲

by partialeclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 下品的厕所偷情play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 普隆普特在厕所胆战心惊





	夏日恋曲

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢留言

"开始了。"普隆普特在心里默默地说。外面放起了烟花，毕业典礼的音乐也徐徐奏响。  
一旦开始，就离结束也不远了。  
露娜今天穿着白色的礼服，温柔又端庄，大大方方地由诺克提斯牵着的手在舞池中间跳舞的样子也让他嫉妒。  
再新鲜的东西也会有厌倦的一天。  
普隆普特有些绝望，自己实在太糟糕了。甚至开始思考自己要是不越过那条名叫朋友的界限，现在是否会好受一点。

能做的只有把厕所的水声开到最大，普隆普特不敢哭得太大声，到处都是熟人，如果被发现就糟糕了。压抑着啜泣，忍耐到肩膀都在颤抖，想起很久以前，因为梦到诺克提斯而从梦中惊醒的自己。  
这么点时间显然还不足以让普隆普特冷静地提分手。

迅速地擦掉快要滴落下来的眼泪，仔细检查了西装上有没有被滴到泪水。  
普隆普特坐在马桶上，手指犹豫着把编辑好的信息发了出去。  
抱歉，我身体不舒服，先回家去了😿  
你在哪里？我送你  
不用哦，我打车  
我过来了

普隆普特犹豫着，不知道该怎么回。  
“砰砰！”不知道是谁用力地敲起门，把普隆普特吓了一跳。  
“里面有人！”明明告诉他里面有人他却依然没有停，手忙脚乱的把卷纸冲走。刚开门，那人就挤了进来，普隆普特还没反应过来，门已经被重新锁上了。  
“我很生气，普隆普特。”  
普隆普特还能没反应过来现在的状况——在自己脑中正和露娜欢快地转着圈的诺克提斯从天而降，和自己挤在一个厕所的小隔间里。像是为了向普隆普特证明自己的愤怒，诺克提斯用力地把手拍在普隆普特的耳边，拍门的声音像是怒吼一般在他耳边炸开，把他吓了一跳，“你有没有在听？”  
拍门的声音虽然很大，诺克提斯的说话声却很小，小到要贴在他的耳边他才能听清。  
完全被吓懵了的普隆普特无法控制自己的眼泪，只能任它淌下来，诺克提斯贴得太近，连手都没法让他抬起来。  
两行眼泪在他瘦削的下巴汇聚，还好在滴落之前被诺克提斯掏出的手帕轻轻擦去。这块手帕上有一股不寻常的皇家的香水味，普隆普特心感抱歉，这上面应该粘着露娜的口红，或者别的什么，而不应该是他的眼泪。  
“你应该给我一个理由，”诺克提斯把手机屏幕举到普隆普特的面前，“告诉我，你对我有什么不满意吗？还是？”  
诺克提斯停顿了很长时间，但是普隆普特觉得应该等他把话说完。  
“还是要和我分手？”  
普隆普特明显瑟缩了一下，诺克提斯自觉对他太凶，给他时间平复了心情，才继续追问：“所以？”  
普隆普特握着诺克提斯的手把屏幕拿远了一些才能看清那张图片，是刚才和他跳舞的那位和他的一张合影，在露台，不知道是谁偷拍了他们，角度微妙，就像是在接吻——特别是站在了一堆正在接吻的情侣中间。  
这张图被转发了几百次，不乏“好可惜，普酱竟然被人抢走了～”这样的言论。普隆普特翻了一会儿才意识到“诺克提斯因为自己和女生‘接吻’正在生气中”。  
“我没有和她接吻，这张图只是角度有点微妙……”  
“格拉迪奥说你们还跳了舞。”  
“嗯……她邀请我跳的舞。”  
诺克提斯用一种“你在开玩笑吗”的表情到抽了口气，“你就答应了？”  
“普隆普特，我觉得部是我占有欲或者偏执之类的问题，我只是觉得你明明正在和我交往，就不应该在我家和别的女孩子亲嘴，还和她跳舞。”  
“我没有和她亲嘴……而且你也和露娜跳舞了啊，就像你和露娜跳舞。”普隆普特不知道这有什么好吃惊的，随口反驳道。  
“那不一样！”  
“这有什么不一样？”  
“好，我先说，我长话短说，不管你怎么想，我不希望你和我分手……我不准。”  
“我没有……”  
诺克提斯飞快地打断他：“你有，但是我再说一遍，我不准。”

时间紧迫，诺克提斯心里甚至有些懊恼，自己应该先忍着，等到一切都结束了再来找普隆普特的。但是他现在迫切地需要普隆普特向自己证明他是他的所有物，况且一见到普隆普特，诺克提斯就知道了自己应该忍不到那个时候。  
尽管路西斯王子的教养告诉诺克提斯，现在自己不应该这么做：毕业典礼，所有的同届生都在，连露娜芙蕾亚都在，父亲也在。这个时候他应该牵着露娜的手，和她跳舞，而不是把她一个人丢在舞池里，然后把自己和普隆普特关在这个逼仄的地方。  
他现在非常非常的不安，并且有一些生气。  
普隆普特最好有正当理由，在他眼皮底下和女孩子接吻并且跳舞——他不会有的！尽管意识到这只是误会，诺克提斯心里的冲动却依然没有平息，泪水浇灭他的怒火，他忽然意识到自己这么火急火燎地，也许只是因为太久没有见到普隆普特。

咬着普隆普特的嘴唇，即使意识到这样可能会留下的太过明显吻痕，普隆普特没有反抗，温顺地近乎讨好。  
这一个月都被皇家琐事包围，诺克提斯这个月在纸上签下的名字比从小到大写名字的次数还要多。区别于皇室弥漫的那种精致又庄严的熏香，普隆普特身上的味道总能让他想起清晨的阳光、持续到凌晨的不知疲倦的性事以及被单覆盖下，从脖子一直蔓延到全身的普隆普特身上的吻痕。  
普隆普特好像不在状态，但是分别了太久，这么一点时间也足够。粗暴地解着恋人的腰带，在被阻止的时候诺克提斯停了停，冷静了那么一点点，但一看到普隆普特冲他摇头之后怒火又烧了回来。  
这其实都不能构成生气的理由，只是为了吓唬他而已——诺克提斯也惊讶于自己的恶劣，嘴里吐出的话语满是不耐烦：“你转过去。”  
“诺克托，这里不行……”普隆普特几乎发不出声音，越是反抗诺克提斯只会越生气，普隆普特希望事情变得更加糟糕之前就结束，犹豫了一下便照做了。  
“因为有人在等你？”知道不是因为这个，这么说也只是为了给他一个从后面扯下了他的裤子的理由，仿佛这么做了之后普隆普特就哪儿也去不了。  
一想到这么薄的门根本就没有隔音的效果，发出一点点声音都有可能被人听到，羞耻感让普隆普特瑟瑟发抖。没有润滑剂和扩张的话进去会很痛苦，也许诺克提斯意识到之后就不会强来，这样的话自己也许有机会说服他，只是发泄欲望的话还可以用手……或者嘴。对自己的脑中浮现出来的画面感到羞愧，但是直接在这里做更让他觉得害怕，普隆普特尝试沟通，诺克提斯却一脸不耐烦地摇头。  
很难想象穿着精致西装，牵着露娜的手跳舞的时候，诺克提斯的口袋里除了放着为淑女擦干眼泪的手帕，还有润滑剂。  
扩张有些粗糙，普隆普特疼得咬住自己的手腕，不让自己发出声音。外面人来人往，时不时就有冲水的声音，一边担心润滑剂滴下来沾到西装，一边担心这样会被外面的人发现，身体紧绷着完全放松不下来。  
分身进入的时候普隆普特疼到轻颤，羞耻与痛楚攀上眼角，在原本就白皙的脸庞上格外的明显。不过身体却感到满足，一整个月的惴惴不安、彷徨与孤独，在被填满的那一刻烟消云散，普隆普特咬着牙，不让自己叫出声来，完全没入的时候生理性的泪水不受控制地从眼角溢出来。  
那阵颤抖让诺克提斯心里有一瞬间涌起了愧疚，但是愧疚很快就被冲散，最后取而代之的是被普隆普特柔软肠道包裹的归属感。  
很久没有做，偷情的感觉让他觉得兴奋。扩张有些不到位，进入有些辛苦，诺克提斯正在兴头上，捏着普隆普特的腰侧快速抽插起来。这个姿势让普隆普特双腿打颤，又因为害怕被外面的人发现，普隆普特即使被顶地站不稳都不敢太用力地倚着门。  
这样别扭的姿势，每一次抽插都是折磨，低头看着自己精致的白色西裤在身下皱成一团，普隆普特开始担心待会儿出去的时候会不会被人发现。

王子准备了润滑剂，却没有准备避孕套。  
“诺克提斯……”声音太小，又被身下的顶撞冲散，普隆普特重复了好几遍，诺克提斯才停下动作，凑近了听他说，“不要射在里面……会把西装弄脏的……”  
诺克提斯哼了一声，没有理他。  
外面有人结伴而来，其中几个声音普隆普特都能叫出名字。他们正兴致高涨，讨论着舞会。  
原本就不安，后穴紧张到收缩，诺克提斯在他身体里的感觉反而愈发清晰。门外有人推了推他正倚着的这扇门，“诶打不开吗？”  
“你换另一间不就好了……”  
被吓得白了脸的普隆普特无助地看着诺克提斯。诺克提斯却毫不理会，反而愈加兴奋地搂着普隆普特的腰进得更深。这个姿势恰好能碰到敏感的地方，普隆普特忍得近乎脱力，才没有叫出声。  
诺克提斯不知道哪里培养出来恶趣味，一手搂着他的腰，另一只手隔着衣服去揉他的胸口。尽管隔着衣服触感也变得迟钝，羞耻的感觉却没有因此而递减。普隆普特抓住他的手，想让他停下来，却被诺克提斯握住。自己的手也被带着揉弄自己的胸部，普隆普特脸红得快炸了。想逃也逃不走，只能扭动着身体做着无谓的反抗。  
心里羞耻地想要马上回家，身下却因为他的动作越来越硬。门外的谈话声，舞池隐约传来的乐曲，普隆普特一想到露娜就愧疚万分，手脚蜷缩，诺克提斯却对他的小心思毫无体会，粗暴地顶到他的敏感处。  
诺克提斯带着他的手在他胸口又是揉又是捏，像是要挤出奶水来。这样的联想让他感觉羞耻感快要将他淹没。一门之隔，外面的人吵吵嚷嚷，逗留了很久。  
“这间门怎么一直不开，不会是有人喝醉了酒在里面睡着了吧？”  
“嗯……好像也没有声音……敲门看看？”  
一门之隔，外面的人善意猜测，里面的人羞愧地抬不起头。  
诺克提斯的动作没停，甚至加重了一些，另一只手总算是放过了他的胸部，却转而向下握住了他的分身。  
又是爽又是害怕，下身被捏住的瞬间普隆普特无意识地挺了腰，手肘撞到了门板，发出了不小的动静。  
明明捂住了嘴呻吟声还是跑了出来，还好这时诺克提斯按了冲水的按钮，哗哗的水声盖过了普隆普特的喘息，也打消了门外的人的猜忌。  
“兄弟，保重点啊！”外面的人敲了敲门。普隆普特摇着头，想让诺克提斯停下来，害怕外面的人听出自己的声音，恐惧顺着脊背攀附而上。诺克提斯却根本没有理会，直到普隆普特红着眼角全都射在了他手里，他才停了下来。只是这样的高潮实在太费体力，普隆普特靠着门，却连呼吸都不敢用力，唯一值得庆幸的就是没有射得到处都是，事后还要清理。

诺克提斯扯了禁止擦了擦手上的精液，还没打算结束。听着他的呼吸声逐渐变重，普隆普特本以为他会放开他，没想到腰反而被搂得更紧。和说好的不一样——不顾普隆普特的挣扎，诺克提斯把精液全都射在了里面。  
转过身想要质问诺克提斯的时候，王子已经整理好了自己的衣服和表情——无懈可击的高贵感，对比衣衫不整面色潮红的自己，普隆普特话到了嘴边也只剩了委屈。“精液流出来了怎么办！”一脸快要哭出来：诺克提斯怎么能得意忘形，完全不顾自己的体面。  
“嘘……外面有人……”  
惊觉刚才的抱怨太大声，普隆普特紧张得身体都绷直了都不敢动一下，细细地听着外面的动静，听了好一会儿才发觉诺克提斯根本就是在逗他。  
趁着普隆普特被吓到发呆，借着润滑和精液，诺克提斯将准备好的小玩意儿塞进了恋人的后穴。  
“你在做什么？”光顾着注意外面的人，完全没能顾得上诺克提斯刚才的动作，等到普隆普特想要阻止的时候王子已经把它推到了深处。  
“跳蛋，这样就不会流出来了。”  
惊讶于西装笔挺的诺克提斯口袋里竟然都是这些奇奇怪怪的东西，普隆普特生气地谴责：“诺克托，你没有羞耻心！”  
“你在我家，穿着我带你定做的西装，在舞会上和女孩子跳舞，后面还塞着我给你的跳蛋……”诺克提斯少见的恶劣，“你觉得谁比较没有羞耻心？”  
普隆普特面红耳赤，每一句都坦荡地像是在陈述事实，普隆普特一时语塞，一句反驳的话都想不到。  
帮他擦干净被带到了大腿上的润滑剂，重新整理好衣服，诺克提斯把手帕弄脏了的那一面叠了起来，重新放回了口袋。行云流水的动作，诺克提斯一脸理所当然，而普隆普特看到手帕就会想起穿着白色礼服的露娜，羞到连耳尖都充了血，咬着嘴唇说不出话来。  
“你要是累了就去我房间等我，”诺克提斯说完亲了亲他的嘴，“求你了。”  
接着又像是想起了什么，从口袋里摸出了点东西，打开跳蛋的小小开关，被塞进去的东西身体里运作起来，刚高潮过的普隆普特差点没能站稳，塞的位置正好在敏感点的附近，近乎无意识地摇头，普隆普特现在的表情无辜又迷茫。  
诺克提斯细细欣赏了一下他现在这副清纯又放荡的样子，看了看手表，自觉自己不能再呆在这里了。


End file.
